4 Hours
by Sleepingkit
Summary: Tweek and Craig are locked in the locker room after basketball practice, guess who's fault that is. Secrets are revealed, but what?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N**:** Warning, the point of views might change through out story, I'm not sure but it might.** Any way's enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one : 5:12 pm<strong>

* * *

><p>Craig sat in the locked locker room with the shivering Tweek next to him. He grinned at the thought of 'locked locker.' The Tucker glanced at his digital wrist watch, it read 5:12 pm. Now how did Craig and Tweek get locked in the locker room in school pass 4 o'clock? It went like this (In Craig's point of view),<p>

"_Tweek, C'MON!" I yelled. The boy in front of me just fiddled with his fingers and blushed, I growled. We went through this every fucking Friday. After our basketball practice we'd have to go in the locker rooms and change with our 'locker room buddy'. Pfft, yes I know, lame. It takes about 20 minutes for me to convince Tweek that no one is going to rape him, take nude pictures of him and show it to his grandmother, that the gnomes would steal his underwear, etc. EVERY SINGLE FRIDAY. I don't even know why Clyde said I should pair with this wimp. Then I remembered how fretted the boy is._

"_Look, we're gonna be late." I soften. "And all the other guys are gone. It's just me and you." Tweek looked encouraged by this, then quickly went back to his scared state. His left arm spasm out and his head snapped to the right in a way that looked painful. I cringed._

"_W-what I-if you're just a s-spy for the g-gnomes and want to s-s-steal my clothes a-and burn my-ACK!-body to rain the a-ashes over a parade? I-it's possible…." I face palmed. What the hell? My eyes drifted to my watch again, it said 4:48 pm. I could have been home by now. I am fully dressed and ready to go, it's Tweek who's still in his T shirt and shorts. But as coach Bratcher stated, 'we don't leave our buddy's in the locker room in case a pedophile is out there.'_

"_I'm not going to do that. Ok, let's try this. How about I turned around and you change, hm?" I suggested. The twitchy boy thought in a jerking motion and nodded his head softly. I sighed and relief and turned around. Just then, I heard the door lock. I immediately spun back and ran to the door. It didn't open._

"_HEY! We're still in here!" I bashed at the doors and made a racket. No one came. After doing that tactic for 15 minutes I gave up, slumping down on the floor._

"_Ughh…" I groaned, burying my head into my arms. I heard Tweek timidly coming over and sitting next to me._

"_I-I'm sorry…this I-is-ngh!-all my f-fault.." Oh really?_

"_Whatever. Look I left my cell at home do you have yours?"_

"_I-I don't h-have a c-cell p-phone. It c-corrupts your b-brain and-ack!- kills you. Every one of them as a timing bomb that aliens have made to destroy all humans on earth." Of course. Well, I'll be here for a while._

* * *

><p>And that's how it started. Tweek, still in his practice clothes, was wavering his coffee orbs from his hands to Craig's murderous face. He jerked violently.<p>

"W-what are w-we g-gonna do?"

"Nothing. We can't do nothing. The window's are bolted, the back door is bolted, and the front door is bolted. EVERYTHING IS BOLTED." Craig snapped, Tweek flinched in fear.

"GAAH! I KNEW IT!" The bleach blonde started taking things out of his back pack and chucking it at the raven. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU METRO-SEXUAL PEDOPHILE!"

"What the fuck!" Craig raised his arms to his face and covered from the objects. "Tweek calmed the hell down!"

"AHH! I WON'T GO DOWN ON YOU!" He misheard, throwing his book bag next. Craig (pissed off) tackles Tweek to, at his attempt, to calm him down. Obviously, this caused the terrified boy to thrash even more. The two teens rolled, kicked, slapped, scratched, and such all around the tiled floor. Since Craig had more control, it eventually led up to him up against the wall holding Tweek protectively. The blonde's back pressed against the green eyed boy's chest. Craig's arms wrapped tightly over the male's mouth to shut him up, his legs squeezed around the blonde's waist.

"Shh, I'm not gonna hurt you…" Craig hissed unpersuasive in his ear. _I can't believe how hard Tweek could hit. I feel a bruise sprouting on my cheek already! The little twitchy fuck...  
><em>

"Let. Me. Go!" The blonde threaten lowly, trying to squirm his way out of Craig's grip. However the raven had a strong hold. Soon Tweek grew tired.

"…You c-could rape m-me now. I-I give u-up. You could d-do anything y-you want to me. I w-want scream…" He stuttered in depression. Shockingly he barely twitched. Craig raised a brow, amused.

"Now that's better. You seem more calmer when you're sad. Sadly though, I'm not gonna rape you Tweek." He saw the messy blonde's head shot up to look at him.

"Y-You're N-not!" Craig felt a grin make a way to his lips, unwilling.

"No, I'm not." Tweek blinked up at him and unexpectedly cried.

"Oh I-I'm s-so happy! I g-get to l-live! YAY!" The blonde jumped out of his arms and bounced around the locker room like a puppy. Craig gawked amazed at the once scared teen. He chuckled.

"Hey Tweek, I think I know what we could do."


	2. Chapter 2

YAY CHAPTER TWO! :"D! I shall announce this on every chapter. Oh And Point of Views do switch on this chapter, it will be stated when.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: 5:34-6:34pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ok, don't worry. Just write whatever trash you want." Craig told Tweek reassuringly, already putting his graffiti on the wall. The blonde watched worriedly from behind his shoulder, peering over to see what his locker buddy was writing.<p>

"_All of you can fucking die ( a poorly drawn picture of Craig flipping you off next to it)"_

"ACK! Y-you're gonna-ngh!-in s-so much tr-trouble!" The green eyed boy waved him off.

"C'mon think about it. Coach Bratchitt hates lawsuits right? Well locking 2 boys in the locker room without checking if anybody was still in for-" Craig checks his watch again, it read 5:34, " For about over an hour will be a pretty good lawsuit."

"W-wait! You're gonna b-blackmail our c-coach!" Tweek flailed his arms wildly while Craig just stared with a blank face. "Dude! Y-ACK!-You can't sue our coach! T-that's just m-mean!"

"Pfft duh. But if the fat bastard wanna get us in trouble for writing on the walls, I'm gonna use that against him." Craig smirked smugly at his own not very thought plan.

"_U-us_? You s-said _us…_"

"Of course Tweek." He tossed the coffee lover the marker. "Go on. Draw or write anything on the wonderfully clean walls. Or floor." Tweek gulped, looking at the marker, to the wall, and to Craig.

"W-where d-did y-you-ngh-get the m-marker from a-any way?"

"My backpack. Now quit changing the damn subject. There's nothing really else we could do, so join me and just destroy the school property already!"

"EEK!" The blonde hurriedly scampered over to a far corner, and wrote in a shaking handwriting that was hard to see,

"_sorry I wrote this! Please don't eat me, from Tweek."_

"…_.._Dude…" Craig glanced at him, who was in a state of overwhelming achievement.

"I did I-it! H-Hurray!"

"Yea that's nice and all. But can you try, I don't know, a little BIGGER?" Tweek nodded his head quickly and drew a very big sun that had a smiley face.

"Y-you see? I-I could be r-rebellious some-t-times."

***Craig's point of view***

If this is what the kid called 'being bad', then I don't know what. I watched speechlessly as Tweek even made sunglasses on the sun. Well, someone's gonna have to teach this boy how to behave!

"No no no. You're doing it all wrong. THIS is how you do it." I took the marker from his hands and started to make a cigarette in the sun's mouth. I also created an arm coming from it's head and made a gun. Immature you say? DEAL WITH IT. We are, in fact, in 7th grade.

"YOU RUINED MY PICTURE!" Tweek looked as if he was gonna burst in tears. Oh my fucking god. He's worst then my sister when I stepped (purposely) on her drawing of a stupid flower. "I worked hard on it!" _That's what he said._

"You only spent like 2 minutes on the damn thing-look Tweek, that's not the point. You have to learn to act bad. And this little smiley sun shit is not gonna cut it." I declared seriously. I've never seen such a boy, unless perhaps Butters. Both of his arms jerked out diagonally and his head yanked to the left to right. I cringed again. For real, doesn't that hurt?

"L-like w-what!"

"Like this." I pointed to the now updated sun picture. "Now try it." Handing the marker back to him, I realized I was slowly growing closer to him. Now I see what Clyde means when Tweek's a grower. You get used to him.

***Tweek's Point of view***

THINK THINK THINK THINK! This is my chance to impress Craig! He's waiting for you Tweek! Something bad, something naughty, something stupid, ooh I know!

"I g-got-ngh-it." I told the raven doubtlessly.

"Ok, show me." He nodded at me. EEK! Taking a deep breath I pressed the black sharpie against the wall, then stopped. Oh no, a though had just occurred to me.

"Why you stop?"

"…What I-if the gnomes c-catch me d-d-doing something not g-good and t-they think I'm o-on their side now? OH NO! I'm P-Pure and I-Innocent god-d-dammit!" Their gonna get me. I looked hastily behind me, was that a tiny shadow? THAT WAS JUST A TINY SHADOW! I SAW IT!

"AAHHH!" I pair of arms wrapped around me, stopping my arms from reaching into my hair.

"Shh. The gnomes aren't with you, like I said before it's only you and me. Just draw or write what you was going to do." Craig whispered in my ear, this time a little more trustingly. I nodded slowly. Something about him makes me believe him. I reluctantly got out of Craig's arms, they made me feel protected. I planted the marker back on the wall and drew the picture. It was 3 kitties with devil horns on them.

"Hehehe, p-pretty b-bad uh?" I asked certainly. Craig just gave me an hopeless look.

***My Point of view :P***

"Tweek, please tell me how you could _improve_ this." The raven ordered. The blonde actually looked cooperative to this, staring very concentrated on the kitty picture. After a while, he perked up and pointed a finger up to the sky.

"Aha!" Tweek now made each kitty doing something either illegal or wrongful action. One was doing meth. The other one sticking his middle claw at you. The last one made Craig lift a delicate brow. The kitty was biting down on a baby's neck and the blood dripped down into the kitten's mouth to feed.

"I-is this _improved?"_ Tweek questioned hopefully, twitching slightly. Craig looked like a proud dad, clapping his hand on the blondes back.

"This is excellent!" He praised him satisfyingly. "You're on your way kid, you're on your way." Tweek flushed at this.

"T-thank you…" Craig went on to see what other terrible things that could get the boy in trouble, when Tweek caught on to something.

"C-Craig! W-w-w-what time I-is it!" He screeched.

"Uhm, 6:34 pm. Why…is there something wrong?"

"JESUS CHRIST! THIS IS BAD! GAAAH!" Tweek covered his ears and went into fetal position.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY CHAPTER 3! :"D! SEE I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three: 6:34-7:43pm<strong>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong!" Craig crouched worriedly close to Tweek, still in fetal position. He shuddered violently and mumbled something inaudible.<p>

"What are you saying? Please speak up."

"…C-coffee. I-err-need my c-coffee…." Tweek spoke a bit louder. Craig felt like kicking him over. All he wanted was coffee?

"Dude what the hell! You got me here thinking you're in pain or something and all you want is fucking COFFEE!" The blonde nodded his head.

"I-it's impor-ngh-important to me…" Tweek stuttered, his voice sounding like he's going to cry.

"I know you like coffee a lot man, but it's not that important. You haven't had it for like-what, 2 hours? You'll live dude." Craig persisted, not liking tone his buddy gave.

"It's…I-important to a-a p-person like m-me.."

"What do you mean?" Tweek lifted his head to look at the raven. His lips trembling and eyes pooling with tears. Craig couldn't help but to think of how many times the boy cried in the locker over the past hour.

"You won't u-understand!" He sobbed. "No one will!" With that he put his head back down. Craig, feeling the need to protect the him again, wraps his arms around Tweek.

"I'll understand. I promise, will you just give me that chance?" He pleaded. Tweek flinched when he was brought close to the other boy, then relaxed.

"Y….you know h-how my b-body jerks in t-that w-weird way?" He started slowly. "T-that's because I-I have some kind o-of d-disorder…and if I don't drink my coffee…it'll come back full on…" Craig green eyes stretched wide.

"Wh-what do you mean some kind of disorder? Is the coffee a type of new medicine?" Tweek shook his head.

"T-they won't tell me w-what I-it is. A-and the d-doctor told m-me t-that my body j-jerks can b-be back f-f-fired by the caffeine in c-coffee. Even t-though it's s-suppose to hype y-you up…"

"Oh Tweek I'm so sorry. Did they tell you how the disorder started?"

"No! T-they say I s-shouldn't k-know. I c-can't e-even b-be telling you t-this." Tweek lifted his face again. "S-someone said once that n-no one w-will u-understand my a-awful situation-ngh…"

"That's insane! Whoever that person is, is cruel. I'm here for you Tweek, no matter what. Do you know what happens when you don't take your meds-or I mean, coffee on time? Besides twitching?"

"I-I o-only missed m-my time once…..I d-didn't l-like it. B-but after it, I c-can't r-really r-remember w-what happened. J-just feeling c-cold a-and alone.." Tweek trailed off and shivered, causing Craig to hold him tighter.

"I'm here now, don't worry everything will be ok." The raven encouraged him. However it seemed he wasn't paying attention.

"N-no….I d-don't wanna be I-in t-that bad place again….!" Tweek started rocking back and forth. It took Craig a while to realized he was starting to have an episode. He watched on T.V that it was not wise to be close to someone while they're in a state like this (It was a cartoon of course). So he reluctantly let go and watched as Tweek jerked violently. Craig crawled over to go through his book bag to see if there's anything that would calm his friend, when he heard a scream.

***Tweek's point of view***

"_Nice to see you again, I'd knew you'd come back." _An inaudible voice said arrogantly, only I could hear it.

"No! stay a-away f-from m-me!" I sobbed inching away from the invisible demon. Everywhere I looked, it was blackness. I'm back. I'm back in the cold place.

"_Ohh, and here I thought you were getting comfy. Please do stay for awhile?" _It chuckled. My teeth started chattering, why won't it leave me be?

"Y-you l-lied to m-me! You told m-me that n-no one w-would accept m-me and C-Craig did. I l-lived f-for years th-thinking I'd b-be miserable!"

"_You mean that boy you always think about? REALLY Tweekims? That boy doesn't like you. It's a trap. Only I and I alone can accept and love you as you are. Not even your parents."_

"I-Impossible! C-Craig would n-never lie to-"

"_Would he? Face it Tweekims I'm all you got in this world. Hell, you might as well get settled, you're not leaving me again."_

"NEVER. You c-can't r-rule my life f-forever! I h-have m-my parents, and Craig, a-and-" The demon keeps cutting me off.

"_What? I'm starting to get envious of this Craig boy. What about me? Are you saying you're in LOVE with this humane? I could understand a crush, but LOVE?"_ I was about to reply, then stopped. Am I? It scoffed. "_I can not believe my ears. You're actually in love with the boy. I just got to change that now don't I?"_

"Let me go. P-please just g-get out o-of my head…" I curled into myself and sobbed. The voice will never leave me and I'm forced to have it for life. It made me did and might do terrible, horrible things….all that blood….

"_Ah, that's where you have it wrong. YOU'RE in MY world now sweet heart, nothings gonna change that. This is my country you sitting in. If you want change, what about that little idea I gave you, what was it? Oh yes! Suicide. Kill yourself and everything will be just dandy."_ I flinched at the memory. Another reason why I don't listen to this monster no more. I remembered my parents crying and going to an asylum for 2 years.

"_Yes yes. You recall that now. Why not try it again and not screw up this time? Or, you could just let me give you my love and-"_

"NO! I REFUSE, I HATE YOU!" I screamed, knowing what was going to happen. As expected, I felt something hot and sharp slice through my skin. I sobbed in more pain.

" _If you know what's good for you then you'll take that back." _It growled. I felt more cuts slash my flesh. _"NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU. YOU HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD." _

"No, you're wrong! You're always wrong!"

"_No, I'm right! I'm always right! Coffee won't save you forever Tweekims, just remembered that. And that boy won't save you either." _More slashes sliced through me. "_Why won't you love me? LOOVE MEE LOOOVEE MEEE LOOVEE LOOOVEE MEE-"_

"NOOOO!" I sobbed. A flood of water started to drown me. The last thing I heard was,

"_I'll always be with you, my Tweekims…."_

***Craig's point of view***

"Tweek! Tweek wake up!" I turned on the faucet and water sprayed on his face. The blonde had started shuddering so terrifyingly, I couldn't but help to drag him to the showers. Luckily, Tweek started to choke and gasp. His body shot up abruptly.

"LEAVE ME ALOONNE!" He screamed, flailing his arms and legs.

"Tweek, Tweek! It's me, it's me!" I tried yelling over him. He stopped flailing and looked at me with his red eyes (from crying).

"Are…are you ok now? I'm sorry I got you wet but it was the only thing I could think of so-" The drenched blonde interrupted me in my apologies.

"Y-you saved me. H-he was w-wrong again, you did saved me!" Tweek pounced on top of me, burying his wet head on my chest. "I can't thank y-you e-enough!" I wanted to say so many things, but I just enclosed him in my hug, thinking better of it. We sat there for a while, just like that. Tweek in my lap, and me holding him. It was a very comfortable position. Out of nowhere he said slowly, trying not to stutter,

"I…think I love you…Craig. The voice…made me realize this…and I'm so glad…for it."

**Time: 7:43 pm**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry, I couldn't really fit the time in there XD**


	4. Chapter 4

YAY CHAPTER 4! :"D! By the way I think I'm waay past 4 hours XD The title is a lie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter four: 7:43-9:23pm<strong>

* * *

><p>*Tweek's point of view*<p>

After I said my confession, heart pounding, I bravely looked up to Craig's face. His cheeks glowed with a vibrate red blush.

"….W-what do you mean? What voice?" The raven questioned timidly, I bit my lip. I haven't told anyone about my demon, with the exception of Clyde. Not my parents, not the doctors, no one else. The voice had suggested it was best to keep him a secret. 'I only want what's good for you, Tweekims." It promised. Now I know that he's not to be trusted. Then I remembered that Craig told me that he'll always be there for me. Gulping, I told him my deepest darkest secret.

"I-I'll start f-from the b-beginning. I w-was in kindergarten a-and t-the teacher was trying t-to hold us up w-with a gun. S-something about h-her being cheated on w-with the principal. S-she w-was very-ngh-heartbroken and sick, and s-started screaming a-and sh-shooting everywhere. I g-got shot in t-the leg and a-arm." I froze as the memory came back.

* * *

><p><em>"Ms. Jones, please let these children go. You're scaring them." A tall man (tall, since I was like 5 then.) said behind the locked door. Ms. Jones wept, holding the pistol.<em>

_"Don't give me that 'Ms. Jones' crap! Marvin, I thought we had something…you told me I was the only one you'd love!" The woman dangerously waved the shiny metal at us. I shivered under the table, huddled by close friend._

_"She's gonna kill us Tweek!" Clyde exclaimed. He was my first true friend._

_"I don't wanna die. Not yet, I wanna go home.." I remembered sobbing softly and Clyde rubbing circles in my back to console me._

_"I know, I want my mommy too. But at least I'll die with you, Tweek!" He said. It made me smile a little. Everything was just happening so fast and I was getting dizzy. The man named Marvin spoke again._

_"Think about this Lois. If you put the gun down now and release this hostage you might not have to spend a lot of debt to the society." He tried persuading._

_"Screw the society! I miss me and you, Marvin. Remember that? I thought I gave you EVERYTHING. And you go on to marry that stupid bitch behind my back. She can never give you what you once had with me!" The woman shouted insanely. The man was starting to get impatient, but kept calm._

_"It wasn't working out, I told you this. Now please just-" Ms. Jones let out a battle cry and started firing the pistol. All the children screamed, dunking for cover. Some even ran from cover and raced around the room._  
><em>"AHH TWEEK!" Clyde screamed clutching me, I held on back.<em>

_"WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME MARVIN? LOOVE MEE! LOOVE MEEE!" The woman screamed, just like the demon did to me. Ms. Jones, waving her gun around, finally landed hits on Clyde and I. Hitting Clyde in the shoulders, me in the arm and leg. We screamed while 5 other kids gotten shot. Eventually, the man had obtain hold of an key. Sadly, all too late. Ms. Jones aimed the pistol at her head and fired._

* * *

><p>"…And after that she killed herself." I paused to see if Craig had any questions.<p>

"…I heard about a gun fight at North Park school…I didn't know it was yours or that you even went there. Keep going." Craig said softly, gazing his lush green steady eyes at me.

"S-so yea, t-that's when he c-came to me. At f-first he s-seemed n-nice. I-it comforted m-me and told me-ngh-sweet words. H-he told me that he'd l-love me a-and no one w-will e-ever do the same. B-but in 1st g-grade, he s-started to ch-change. I-I was st-still in North P-Park." I remembered sadly that that was when Clyde transferred to South Park elementary. His mother didn't want him at the school anymore from the gun incident. It wasn't until 4th grade that I transferred there.  
>"I w-was p-pretty lonely s-since I w-was t-the weirdest with my t-twitching. I g-got picked o-on a l-lot. But then a new student c-came and she l-liked me. I-I was so h-happy, h-however the v-voice got j-jealous. He v-visited me I-in my dreams, or p-pull me f-from t-the outside world I-into his. T-telling me t-that she d-doesn't like m-me. Re-reminding me t-that he's the only one who c-can bring m-me pure j-joy. B-but the demon couldn't g-give me actual w-warmth as t-the girl gave me. Eventually, t-the voice persuaded m-me to reject and avoid her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Why were you laughing with that girl, Tweekims?" The demon demanded. His voice giving a tone it never gave me. I was scared.<em>

_"Y-you-ngh!-mean Avery? S-she's nice and p-pretty. She d-doesn't pick on me l-like the o-other kids."_

_"NO! LEAVE THAT GIRL BE. You think she likes you don't you Tweekims? Well just forget it! Sooner or later she's going to find out how much a freak you are. Then she'll just chew you up and spit you out."_

_"But-"_

_"Do as I say. No one will accept you like I can, I only want what's good for you, Tweekims." After that, I ignored Avery. For a good 6 days she kept trying to talk with me, then finally just went on with other kids to play with. I'd catch her eye at recess, Avery would look hopeful, thinking I would speak with her again. Then her look would be depressed when I turn away._

* * *

><p>"For the next 3 y-years I k-kept to myself. N-not confiding into a-anyone. U-until C-Clyde caught m-me stabbing a knife I-in my st-stomach-"<p>

"Clyde! My Clyde? And you were killing yourself!" Craig asked shocked. I nodded my head.

"Mhm. T-the voice had n-noticed my l-loneliness and g-got tired of my b-begging to be w-with other people. He g-gave me t-the idea to just end I-it. Saying t-that I have h-him for t-the rest of me l-life. S-so I started d-doing exactly what h-he told me like always. That e-earned me 2 years a-at an asylum. C-Clyde was m-my first fr-friend. H-he was actually there w-when I g-got shot." Craig looked amazed at the new information.

"I wondered why that idiot would say I should get to know you." I smiled, Clyde always tried bringing people towards me so I can break free from the voice. Seems like he finally did it.

"Y-Yea. In 4th gr-grade, t-that's when I-I first s-saw you. I a-admire you're bluntness and rude manners. E-even though you were still p-popular. I g-guess that's w-were my-err-crush started. You d-didn't seem l-like you needed anyone. O-or that you c-cared what people t-though about y-you. C-Craig, do you r-remember the f-first words you s-said to m-me?" The raven looked concentrated for a moment. He screw up his face and shook his head.  
>"Your words were, 'If you don't move your twitchy little ass up that line, I swear I'll kick it for you!' Finished with your trade mark middle finger."<p>

"I-I said t-that?" He was completely shocked it made me giggle.

"Y-yup. W-we were in t-the lunch l-line-ngh- and t-they had this m-mystery meat I-I thought h-had n-nuclear substance I-in it. I d-didn't w-wanna g-get it, so I w-was moving slowly. You g-got impatient." Craig eyes widen at the memory and blushed in embarrassment.

"S-sorry…"

"I-It's ok, it w-was a long t-time ago….t-that's about it. E-everything else I-is when Clyde m-made me j-join basketball and p-paired m-me up w-with you. A-and you m-made m-me realize that I-I don't h-have to be a-alone, t-that there's s-someone out t-there t-that accepts me. I l-love you, I r-really d-do."

*Craig's point of view (finally!)*

Tweek's story left me breathless. I can not believe the kid can go through so much, and is only still in 7th grade. The blonde was still in my arms, twitching slightly staring at me. He loves me. After all he went through, he loves me. I gave him something that he was searching for, for a long time. Do I love him back? I pondered this idea in my brain for a minute. I have grown closer to him in the past hours. I have blossomed something in my heart that could be defined as deep affection. The only thing I know is, that I want to protect Tweek. I want to give this boy all the love I have. I want to show him the world that this demon had hidden from him for 7 years. I want to give him true happiness that you could only find in people. Tears sprang to my eyes as I recognized the beginning of a beautiful relationship. I knew the perfect way to start it all off too.

I leaned down and kissed him. Tweek of course, still being Tweek, jumped out of his skin and screamed slightly into my lips, then realized I wasn't hurting him. Or going to. His lips were chapped but soft and warm, shivering against mines as we moved our lips together. His arms around me tighten. His body was still a bit wet from the shower, but I quickly warmed it with my own. After the sweet kiss, Tweek rested his head on my shoulder and sobbed lightly. However out of bliss.

"I may not love you yet Tweek, like you do of me. But I know my affection for you will get stronger overtime." I whispered the promise, kissing his ear. The blonde shuddered in contentment.

"Thank y-you Craig. I-I feel so l-loved, I d-don't know w-what to d-do. T-Thank you C-Craig. F-for accepting m-me. F-for l-loving me. For-" I stopped him in his nonsense of gratitude.

"You don't have to thank me for doing those things Tweek. Not ever. Just know that I always keep my commitment. You could trust me, unlike that demon." Tweek bawled some more at the mention of him.

"I know n-now. Y-You m-made me realize t-this. I'm so, s-so h-happy-" He broke off whimpering again in merriment. I still can't believe that Tweek had never been this happy before, it made me shed tears as well.

"T-the b-bad part I-is, t-the d-demon t-told me that h-he would a-always be w-with me-me…" I brought him closer, if that was possible.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I'm with you now. Plus, you have that bastard Clyde. Tweek, you're not alone anymore. You're not alone." The blonde raised his coffee brown eyes at me, appalled.

"N…Not alone..?" I smiled genuinely at him, my love for him growing by the second.

"Of course." I kissed his ruddy wet face (I really need to find a towel). Tweek stared at me until it hit him. He lowered his half dried head on my shoulder again in a fit of mixed up laughter and sobs.

"I-ngggh-love y-you C-Craig. S-so much!"

"I feel very close to the same as you Tweek." I picked the fulfilled boy up and walked slowly over to a drier area where the towels were. He was still sobbing when I wiped at his face, I grinned.

"Quit crying. You're gonna drain all the water out of your damn system. Tweek, when you're this happy, just laugh and smile. Please just laugh and smile." He did as I suggested, but laughing so hard he still shed tears. I soon joined him, it was after all contagious. Eventually it ceased and we fell into a comfortable silence.

"…What t-time is I-it?" I checked my watch.

"8:57pm. Ok, I know this has nothing to do with the fucking situation we're in but, I'm hungry. I haven't ate in like 4 shitting hours!" I complained. Surprisingly Tweek chuckled.

"I-I w-wasn't g-getting s-scared f-for a moment. I t-thought y-ngh-you was g-going soft on m-me. You h-haven't cursed f-for l-like a wh-whole hour now." He pointed out. I noticed that he was right. Well time to get improper again!

"Pfft. C'mon I'm still my old hard core self." I waved him off, the little fucker just laughed.

"W-well I-I have 2 s-snickers bars I-in my b-back pack. W-we could e-eat those-"

"WAIT. You mean to tell me you had my favorite chocolate, and didn't fucking tell me until hours later?" He flinched under my wrath.

"I-I t-though y-you knew! I threw I-it at y-your eye w-when I t-thought you w-was going to r-rape m-me. Re-remember?" Tweek defended himself. An image came back to me from the struggle I had to do to calm Tweek down: A brown package flew dead into my eye. I promise you that steam came out of my ears, but I lowered my angered for Tweek.

"S-so…could w-we eat them?" I asked through gritted teeth, fists clenched.

"Sure!" The blonde said cheerfully and scampered around the floor, searching for the items. All of his stuff was still scattered from the fight. Soon he found both candy bars and sat next to me. I ate the chocolate in pleasure, though it didn't fill me up, it was good enough. I felt a little pressure on my shoulder and saw that Tweek had fell asleep. He was pretty dried by now and looked peaceful. It was kinda frightening to see the jerking, twitching, always moving boy now still and calm. I checked my watch again, it read 9:23 pm. Pretty early, but eh. I grabbed the towel I used to clean Tweek's face and made it into a pillow. I laid down with him curled up with me. I snuggled into his warmth until comfy enough, and fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you **_XxEmoxAzumexX_ **for encouraging me to keep going!  
><strong>


	5. Epilogue

__**YAY Epilogue! :"D! Warning: You do not have to read this if you thought chapter 4 was good enough. This just says what happened afterwards.**

* * *

><p><em>Craig and Tweek got out of the locker room at 8:36pm, Clyde had broke them free. Tweek told him everything that happened with him and the raven. Clyde smiled smugly and explained that this was all a plan, thinking Craig was just the person to help Tweek. Clyde planned it all, making the blonde join the basketball team, getting the key from the janitor and locking the door. It earned him a beating from the raven, and a hug and thanks from the blonde.<em>

_Tweek had less hauntings of the voice. He barely needed any coffee now since he had Craig to protect him in his worst. The doctors don't know how he gotten so well, out of nowhere. His parents rejoiced at how Tweek came out of shell and more social with people, being happy. Craig eventually grew to love the blonde as he did of him. The green eyed boy did his best to show Tweek the wonders of the world and what it's meant to be in life. Clyde, in private, thanked Craig for giving his friend such joy. The raven just smiled and asked what made Clyde think him as a person to guard Tweek from the demon. The brunette told him that basically, he thought that the most seemingly uncaring person can be the most caring. Craig was confused by the answer, but left it at that._

_Coach Bratchitt found out about the graffiti in the locker room. He was going to suspend the two boys, when Craig threaten his plan of black mail. Successfully, it_ worked.

_The blonde and raven lived a close and joyful love life._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I felt like I should've made this, to add a little more to the ending. I really wasn't sure if I should, thinking that maybe the last chapter was good enough. So that's why I you didn't have to read this XP just a little extra.  
><strong>


End file.
